Hiru no Tsuki
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Syaoran accidently says the wrong thing and Sakura runs away into Eriol? Eriol+Sakura!!!! some S+S and hints of T+Y
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

**Hiru No Tsuki**

**Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or the song in this fic.**

**Warnings: S+S and E+S and T+YHey people are sensitive!**

A regular day all the cardcaptor days were over. Kerberos went back on the cover of the Sakura Cards and Yue went back to being Yukito. 
All was the same and Sakura well she still gets up late. 

"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

She jumped up and put on some clothes faster than a second. Sakura ran downstairs, she could hear grunting coming from Touya's room, meaning they were at it again. 
She slid halfway down the stairs and headed for the wall "Ouch." 
Sakura brushed off the fall like it was nothing and skipped into the kitchen "Ohaiyo, Otousan!" and sat down and ateinhaled her breakfast. 
"Sakura-san, slow down why are you in shuch a hurry for?" 

"Hmphpmmphmhmhmpm"

Fujitaka sweatdropped "Translation please?" Sakura glupped "I'm meeting Tomoyo-chan today!" 
"Sou desu ka.." Sakura jumped up and put her plate in the sink and jumped out the door "Itaikimasu!"[1] 
Sakura enjoyed the regular ol' Cherry Blossoms on her way. "Waiiiii~~~~~!" She saw Tomoyo "Konnichi wa! Tomoyo-chan!" 
Tomoyo turned around "Konnichi wa Sakura-chan!" She skated up to her then she noticed that 2 people were behind her. 
A blush crept up Sakura's face "Ko-nichi waand Meiling-chan" Tomoyo pulled Sakura behind a tree "Sakura-chan, Tell Syaoran your feelings soon" 
Another blush crept up her this time a crimson color "Ha-ai.." Tomoyo dragged Meiling away so they could leave the two alone. 
"Ano" Syaoran turned to her "Sakura?" he said with a flat tone. 
Sakura started to say something when "SAKURA!!!!" they both jumped a mile high. Touya came on his bike 
"Sakuradid you foget it's your turn for the chores" Sakura looked down "Sumimasen" she hopped on the back of Touya's bike "Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan!!!" 
Tomoyo came back and waved to her "Daijoubu!" 
Sakura hopped off her brothers bike. "Sakura, you are not going to come in my room without knocking you got that!?" 
Sakura bowed and said "Hai!" then ran inside the house. Touya sighed "She just won't get it sometimes" 
Sakura wiped the table, cleaned the floor, heard grunting, wiped, dusted, chased a dust bunny around the room. 
"I think he makes the house dirty on purpose." The doorbell rang "Hai!!!!!" She opened the door to see Syaoran standing there "Oh.blush..Hi.." 
Syaoran blushed a bit "Um, if you're not busy.." "Yeah?" "Can you go for a walk?" Sakura blushed crimson 
"Uh..Hai I'll just go tell my brother" Sakura ran up the stairs and nearly forgot to knock, she told him then went down to Syaoran. 

_//The sound of birds at mid-day...  
The wind is free and bright...//_

Syaoran and Sakura walked into the park they refused to meet each others gaze. 
They sat down on a bench "Sakura, um" "Syaoran, .Ai Shiteru li-kun.." she looked away. 
Syaoran smiled and hugged her "I don't love you too" Sakura gasped and wriggled out of his grasp and ran away with tears streaming behind her. 

_//A small flower is swaying sleepily.  
What if this feeling isn't real?//_

Eriol had returned from England and he was thinking about Sakura. 
He hailed a taxi rode to Tomoeda. He looked out the window and thought about Sakura. 
He stopped at his mansion and ran inside to be met by Nakuru and Kaho both who had arrived early. 
Nakuru jumped on him "I thought you'd never come!" Eriol ran upstairs before he could get glomped by Nakuru again. 

_//Is it true, that people are only words?  
The white sand of the moon speaks to a woman,//_

Syaoran just relized what he said "I don't" He smacked himself in the head, what he meant to say was "I do" but it came out wrong and he ran after Sakura. 
Sakura ran away she didn't go to the direction of her house nor to the edge of town. She ran as fast as she could not looking back or in front. 
Eriol walked outside saying he needed to do something. He walked outside in the direction of Sakura's house. 
He didn't pay attention to what was coming and he was to late to move and he hit whoever it was. They both fell to the ground "I'm so Sorry!" he blurted out. 
He looked at who he hit a girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes 

"Sakura!"  
"Eriol!"

They said at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked getting up. She slipped and Eriol caught her "I was going to ask YOU what are you doing in the rain?" 
Sakura got on her feet "Um" Eriol smiled he could read her mind "Would you like to come over?" Sakura nodded 'I need to get away from Syaoran' 
Sakura slipped again and hit her head on the wall. Eriol picked her up and Syaoran with perfect timing came around the corner "What did you do to her!?" 

_//It rains a gentle light and sings softly...  
Will I ever understand why time comes and goes? My heart aches,//_

"She fell" Eriol said. Syaoran didn't seem to believe him "And I'm suppose to belive that!" Eriol nodded "Yes" and walked to his mansion leaving Syaoran standing there confused.

_//And now it is becoming gentle.  
This feeling is so warm...//_

Sakura woke up in a bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. Eriol opened the door "You're awake" Sakura nodded 
"Where am I?" "You're at my house." Sakura relzed her clothes had been changed "Ah..ano" "Kaho changed your clothes.." 
Eriol handed her a drink "Get some more rest Sakura-san" Sakura fell asleep nearly instanly. 
Eriol kissed her forehead then left "How could Syaoran hurt a beautiful girl like her?" he wondered out loud "Oh well the name Gaki does fit him" he left the room. 

_//Is it true that people are just their names?  
The white sand of the moon, a radiant display...  
A distant future sings softly.//_

Syaoran stood there for quite sometime "Huh?" he looked around Eriol and Sakura were no where in sight. He sighed a walked back to his apartment.

Meiling greeted him at the door "Syaoran!" he glomped him "Did you tell her? Huh did you did you did you?!"

Syaoran walked into his room and shut the door in her face "Leave me alone." Is what he said. Meiling rubbed her nose "What's with him?"

Syaoran got out his homework and started to work very fierce. Suddenly he started doing sickening movements (no not that kind of movements..perverts) He couldn't control himself and went flying into a wall.

Eriol smriked and played with a couple of strings "I'll get you back.Li Syaoran"

To be continued....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
[1] I hope I spelled it right! 
Um...do you like it? I wanted to write a E+S fic for a while.....S+S fans don't flame me...I like that couple too! ;) 
The song I used in this fic is sssoooooooo pretty!! I just had to use it! 
So can you Please Review? Please? 


	2. Hiru no Tsuki Part 2

Hiru no Tsuki  
  
Hello minna-san! Some of you had Q's about the story!  
Well I'll answer them after a few things ^_^  
Um.....I had to type this into a txt. document so it may look crummy.... :(  
I'll put it in html. when I can!  
  
Ok some of you had Q's and here are your answers!  
  
Q: What's the title of this story?  
A: The title of the story in English "Moon at Noon" I thought it would fit  
with the E+S couple!   
  
Q: What's the name of the song you used?  
^_^ The song I used is the same as the title! The song is  
the Outlaw Star Ending theme (Hiru no Tsuki)! I'm soooo into Outlaw Star!   
The song is VERY beautiful! You MUST download it!  
  
OK, I hoped I answered those Q's you had! ^_^ now time for the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Eriol had some "fun" with the strings he set them back into his desk.  
Nakuru jump in his room saying that Sakura's Father was on the phone. Eriol went  
in the hall and pick the phone up. "Moshi Moshi, Eriol here...uh huh...yes I have   
her....ok....Sayonara." Eriol hung up then peeked into where Sakura was sleeping.   
He smiled "Sakura...if only I wasn't afraid..." he shook his head and nearly bumped   
into Kaho.  
  
  
Syaoran fell in a dead slump on his bed. His head hurt, his feet and even his earlobes.  
He looked into a mirror and nearly fainted at the sight before him. There was a giant  
lump on his forehead "Oh great....now what will Sakura say..." he frowned. He thought  
of wearing a Paperbag over his head. He thought twice "Sakura would think I'm a nut  
doing that...."  
  
  
Eriol sat in Sakura's room just to be sure she was alright. The doorbell rang meaning   
Touya was here to pick her up. Kaho picked Sakura up and carried her out the door.   
Touya was surprised at seeing Kaho there and grabbed his precious little sister and ran.  
Kaho still didn't get it, why was Touya still mad at her from something that happen 3 years ago.  
She sighed and coughed from the dust Touya made when he sped off "Men...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning came and Syaoran was still wondering if he should go to school or not.  
It was a Monday, not Syaoran's favorite day of the week. He grabbed his backpack took one  
look into the mirror and sped off through the apartment knocking the frying pan on Wei's foot.  
  
  
Sakura woke up in her bed "Now where am I?" she sat up and looked around "How many time can a  
person from bed to bed while asleep?" she thought then combed her hair. ate her breakfast in  
a record breaking time, then bumped into the wall instead of going out the door.[1]  
  
Sakura enjoyed the Cherry Blossoms. The light pink was very kawaii under the light blue sky.  
She turned around a corner to take a short cut thorough penguin park. There she wasn't looking  
where she was going.  
  
  
Syaoran ran around some place not knowing exactly. He ran around (and into) various things.  
Yet, he too wasn't watching where he was going. BONK, Syaoran fell to the ground and didn't   
bother too help the person he bumped into.....Sakura.   
  
Sakura fell down on the ground hard "ITAI!" she rubbed her bottom and stood up. "Where did  
who?" she said looking around "Oh god my butt hurts." People looked at her funny as walked   
to school. Sakura finally made it there without bumping into anybody else "Ohaiyo Tomoyo-chan!"  
she said cheery to her tomodachi. Sakura got the note out of her pack and handed to her "Gomen  
nasai," she bowed. Tomoyo eyes turned into arches (n_n) "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan" she said "I   
forgot the most important part of the costume.  
  
Sakura sat with Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika.  
"What are you guys doing for the Cherry Blossom Festival tonight?" Rika asked. Chiharu thought "If Takashi isn't too  
shy maybe he'll go..." Sakura played with her chopsticks "I don't kn....." Eriol cut her off by sitting beside her.  
"Konnichi wa Sakura-san!" Sakura blushed a bit "Konnichi wa..." Eriol seemed a bit nervous "Um.....can I talk to alone  
Sakura?" Sakura nodded "Hai!"   
  
  
Eriol led her into a empty room "Um....Sakura will you go with me to the festival?" Sakura  
felt heat rising up on her cheeks "Sure!" Eriol smiled and was about to say something when..... "Sakura! What are you  
adoing?" a familier voice yelled scaring them out of their skins. Syaoran came in with a arm load of books and set them   
and down on the table. Syaoran started to Eriol and raised his fist and BAM he hit who was in front of him. He looked up  
to see that Eriol was still standing. They both looked at the floor and saw Sakura twitching a bit with a bloody nose.   
"SAKURA!" Eriol leaned down to her and held her "Daijoubu ka?" Syaoran was still shocked "Get out!" he heard Eriol say   
"Get out!!" Eriol's voice yelled at him even with more anger. Leaving Syaoran there with no choice but to leave.   
  
Eriol rushed her to the school nurse to see how badly Syaoran hit her. The nurse said she was fine and she would heal fine.  
He sat next to her "Why'd you do that?" he started "He could of knocked the Living Daylights out of you!" Sakura smilied  
weakly "I don't want you to get hurt...." she said "Now let me sleep...."   
  
Sakura woke a little early and walked with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Syaoran, Eriol and Nakuru. They were going  
to Eriol's mansion to get ready. Nakuru opened the door a little cheery and tripped over her foot. "Now girls over there  
and boys you go over there!" She pointed to a room.  
  
Sakura was in the room with all the other girls (Nakuru isn't there). Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out a VERY   
rare kimono. Sakura went behind the screen and came out wearing the kimono. The first sign of happiness was  
"Sakura-chan kawaii desu ka?" Sakura sweatdropped and waited for the rest to change.  
  
Syaoran grunted the whole time. "Syaoran.....(grunt) can you (grunt) hand me that...." Syaoran got up and threw the   
nearest thing over the screen. "OUCH!" Eriol hollered "I wanted the thing NEXT to the lamp NOT the lamp!" Syaoran  
threw over the thing he wanted "Arigatou." Eriol thought behind the screen 'When you want to get something don't ask   
Syaoran for it...' he sighed.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran waited for the girls to come out. Nakuru paced around the floor they thought she was going to fall   
thourgh. Finally Nakuru went in they heard a squeal "Kawaii!!" Eriol and Syaoran jumped at Nakuru's squeal of delight  
They finally came out and the minute Sakura came out Eriol and Syaoran's faces were red as a radish. Sakura was wearing   
a light pink kimono with large cherry blossoms on them with a green sash with blue in the middle of the sash. Sakura blushed  
a light pink as her kimono. There was a knock on the door meaning Touya and Yukito were there.   
  
Sakura enjoyed the flowers of her name. "Sakura"   
Eriol led her to a stand and bought to Candy Apples. He handed one to Sakura "Arigatou!" she maneged to get out.   
Syaoran had steam puffing out of his ears "Oi! Sakura!" he called out to her. They both came running to him and Syaoran gave  
Eriol the why'd-you-come-get-away-from-her-NOW kinda look.   
  
That's when Takashi came and told the a so-called legend about   
the Cherry Blossom festival. Chiharu and the rest of them sweatdropped "Give it a break Takashi and let's have some fun!"  
she grinned and dragged him away. They saw Rika and Terada-sensei walk by arm in arm. Eriol whispered to Sakura "Let's go  
over there...." he pointed to a bench under the Cherry tree.   
  
Sakura blushed a bit looking at the stars "Eriol?" He turned to her "Yes?" "Ano...." she stuttered then laied her head on  
Eriol's shoulder. Eriol blushed a little bit "Sakura, I wanted to tell you....I..." he was cut off by Syaoran stomping away  
Sakura blushed redder then ever then looked around to see if Tomoyo was hiding in the bushes some where. Sure enough she  
saw a red blinking light coming from 12:00, Eriol smilied "I want to show you something...." she didn't have time to reply  
when she was led off.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw that the place that Eriol led to her was a light blue Cherry Blossom. Blue wasn't the color of  
a Cherry Blossom. She knew there was something magic about it. Eriol took her hand and they sat down at the base of the   
tree. "It's beautiful Eriol-san...." she looked up at the glowing tree. "It's not as beautiful as you though," Eriol   
blushed hard just relizing what he said out loud. Sakura smilied at him "Ai shiteru Eriol-san...." Eriol blushed harder.  
She layed her head in his lap and looked up at him. 'He's cute when he's in this position..." Eriol smilied at her with the  
flowers behind him as a background.   
  
Tomoyo was being sure was taking in every moment. "Sakura-chan....kawaii desu ne.." she whispered to herself then heard a   
grunt behind her. She takled Syaoran to the ground and made him shut up. Syaoran's face was growing with anger as Eriol   
leaned down to her.  
  
Eriol got a bit nervous and Sakura sat up and kissed his cheek. His face was bright red with embaressment, he was caught off  
gaurd and he pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura could feel his breath againtest her lips. Closer, closer, closer "SAKURA!"  
Syaoran jumped up and smacked Eriol across face "Kisama!!"  
  
A light pink hand mark slowly appeared on Eriol's face. "Syaoran!" Sakura started. Syaoran didn't pay any attention and  
elbowed her in the stomach and started saying the most obsenity that could come to his mind. Tomoyo jumped out from behind  
the bushes to help Sakura. Then out of the blue Suppi came and bit the crap out of Syaoran's finger "YYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
Suppi spit on the ground "phhhhhh..... next time I'm gonna transform instead" Suppi floated over to Eriol "Daijoubu ka?"  
Eriol sat up and stumbled to Syaoran then gave him a good hard slap across the face "Never are you going to touch Sakura!"  
Sakura lay on the ground her stomach hurt "Owie....Tomoyo-chan........"  
  
Sakura woke up in her bedroom with Tomoyo and Eriol watching over her. She looked at the clock it was 11:00 p.m. already.  
"How long had I been this way?" she asked. Tomoyo looked over the book she was reading "Two hours......." Eriol turned his  
attention out the window. "It's a full moon on the night of the festival."[2] Tomoyo said she had to go leaving Eriol and   
Sakura together. "Uh.....ano..." she blushed. Without them noticing one card flew out of her desk, then another. 3 cards   
have flew away without notice. Eriol and Sakura went up to the attic blacony since Sakura wanted to look at the moon.   
  
"It's so beautiful at this time..." Sakura said as the breeze went thorough her hair. Eriol couldn't help noticing the moon  
light on her skin. He put his arm around her "Sakura....." They got a bit closer and she could feel his breath againtest  
her lips. Sakura felt magic floating through the air and turned her attention upwards "Eriol!" They both looked up at the   
Sakura card flying through the air. Sakura and Eriol followed the card to the.....where the festival was?  
  
To be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now folks!  
  
[1] I did that once.....ouch....  
[2] I took this line from another anime! n_n It sure fit well!  
  
Hehehehe.....do you still like it? Should I continue?  
Pleae Review! Thank you! n_n 


	3. Final Chapter: The Forever

Untitled Document

**Hiru No Tsuki**  
Disclaimers: Don't own it never have never will, though I want to ^^;  
Please note that they are 13 in this fic! ^^' and at the end do NOT mistake it for S+S this fic is E+S the whole way.!! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura looked around It was the same place where the festival was. Though it was a little more creepy and it was night. She was a bit happy with Eriol there but still something didn't feel right..... They walked around they didn't see anything but Eriol could feel some magic.

Sakura sat down on the grass and spread her cards around her. She counted them "49" she checked again   
"ONLY 49 CARDS!" she cried out "Where did the other 4 go?" she looked around her in a very funny fashion. She looked at her cards to see what was missing "Windy, Sword, Illusion and Silent" Sakura's face went pale those card she needed.

A of a sudden a big blast of wind knocked them both off their feet. Slamming them both into a tree "Give the rest" a girls voice called out "Give them.!" Sakura got up "Dare desu ka?" Who ever it was turned around "Watashi wa Eternity," she repiled "Watashi wa 54th Clow Card" Sakura gasped "I caught all the Clow Cards!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran ran thourgh the city when they heard about a girl attacking the festival. Tomoyo saw  
Sakura fallen againtest the tree "Sakura-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" "I'm alright" she said getting up. She   
dodged a blow with the Sword card. The sword got stuck in the tree and couldn't come out. Sakura tried to seal it again but failed. Everything fell silent 'The work of the silent....' Sakura thought.

Syaoran couldn't stand it and went right for Eternity. His sword went right thourgh then something poked him from behind. He turned around to miss the attack of the sword card. They fought together   
Sword vs. Syaoran

Tomoyo always had a costume on her some where and Sakura didn't know since she kept coming up with costume's every now and then. Tomoyo pulled out a light pink kawaii costume and put it on Sakura in less then a nano. She wipped out her camera "Sakura-chan kawaii desu, ne?" Stars appeard in Tomoyo's eyes "Kawaii!" Sakura expression:  
^^;;;;;   
"Tomoyo-chan" The silent card attacked again this time on Tomoyo so she didn't have time to flim.   
Sakura thought she saw her chance and tried to seal it "-----mpgh pgmghgpgmhgmgh" Sakura relized she couldn't talk. Tomoyo could be quite quiet so she was left to go againtest the Silent......   
Tomoyo vs. Silent

Eriol had his own problems, he saw millions of Eternity's. "Which one....which one is the real" he closed his eyes and thought hard.  
He opened his eyes and pointed "That one!" he attacked it only to find out that he was in the lake "Damn it..." he got out.  
Eriol vs. Illusion

Yukito didn't know what was going on until he was getting home after a hard night (AN: *ahem*). He passed by when he changed into Yue. Yue flyed over to where the battle was and stood in front of Sakura. A bright light flashed and the Windy was gone. Only a pink Sakura card lay in it's place. "Now only 4 more to go!" she said aloud to her self.

She ran over to where Tomoyo was and relized they were talking in sign language Sakura and Yue's expression was how-can-she-do-that kinda look.  
Tomoyo saw her chance she pulled a really big needle and aimed for The Silent's hand. Crimson fluid followed from her hand. Sakura took the chance and sealed it. "Yatta!" she cried "Only 3 to go!"

Syaoran kept missing his chance to hit the card or seal it "Damn...." he muttered then went straight for the kill "HIYA!" A blinding flash stopped him then he looked around a card was floating towards Sakura and Yue. Sakura held up the card "I got it!" she smilied. 'Now 2 more and this shouldn't hard' Sakura thought. Tomoyo stood in a good safe place and camera rolling. "I'm not missing my chance this time!"

Sakura saw Eriol he was trying to get out of the water soaking wet. Sakura pulled him up "What happened?" "I keep ending up in the water" he repiled. "I'll do this now," Sakura said gently then walked up to one of the Eternitys'. She yelled her chant then the card Illusion came into her hand "Yatta!" Now It was the final battle.

Sakura, Yue, Syaoran, Eriol vs. Eternity

It happened less than a flash. A chant could be heard "Kei no Kei wa" then a "Sakura watch out!" Eriol's voice called out. Sakura was pushed to the ground and Eriol on top of her with a bleeding mouth "Sakura you're not hurt are you?" he asked. Sakura felt stinging in her eyes   
"E.....ri...ol..."

Eriol layed in Sakura's arms her tears splashing againtest his face. Eriol reached up "Don't cry Sakura, Don't cry." he wiped her tears with the back of his hand. "Are you dying?" Sakura asked choking on every word. Eriol shook his head "Iie."  
"I just need time to heal." he said "See you here in 2 years on this day...."

_//The sound of birds at mid-day...  
The wind is free and bright...//_

Sakura couldn't stop crying, "No, Eriol." She hiccuped. "NO!" she looked up at Eternity then at Eriol and back again "Why?" she maneged to say "Nande!?" Eternity looked at Sakura "I know how you feel" the card said. Sakura gasped along with the others "Nani?" Sakura said slowly.

_//A small flower is swaying sleepily.//_

Eternity's face dampened by water, was it tears? No Eternity never cried..until now. "I lost someoneI lost control and went from my hiding place from a Clow Card long ago to now.a human." She whispered. Yue eyes widned "The Enternal..is the only card that has emotion's like humans" Eternity smiled weakly "You're right.I have no use being humanseal me."

_//What if this feeling isn't real?  
Is it true, that people are only words?//_  
  
Sakura took out her staff then decided "Are you sure you want to do this?" Eternity nodded. Sakura said her chant and the card floated to her hands the name on the card changed.

The Forever

Sakura looked at the card it was the exact outfit Sakura was wearing right now. She turned back Eriol, he was being disloved in the air smiling at her. "Eriol!!" she cried "Do you have to leave?" her eyes watered like it never had. "Eriol!" she called.

_//The white sand of the moon speaks to a woman,  
It rains a gentle light and sings softly...//_

Eriol said his last words "Sakura, Ai shiteru" with that he was gone. Sakura fell to the ground crying her heart out "Eriol, don't leave me." A feather floated in front of her..  
  
_//Will I ever understand why time comes and goes? My heart aches,  
And now it is becoming gentle.//_

  
Syaoran looked at Sakura "Sakura." He said to himself then walked over to her "Sakura?"   
Sakura looked at him. Then cried again in his arms "Did he have to leave Syaoran?" she choked. 'It wasn't just a minor crush.' Syaoran thought 'She liked Eriolshe loved him.' Syaoran titled her head up "I understand Sakura." She gasped. "You loved him Sakura didn't you?" Sakura nodded shyly. Syaoran smiled "Sakura before I knewI loved youbut now since you found the one for you, will you at least be my best friend?" Sakura nodded happily "Arigatou Li-kun!"   
  
_//This feeling is so warm...  
Is it true that people are just their names?  
The white sand of the moon, a radiant display...  
A distant future sings softly//_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
2 years later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was 15 years old and Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong. She missed him, she wished her best friend would come back soon. She sighed and looked out the window. The lights of the city shone thorough the night. She thought about nothing but Eriol somehow found his way back to her back.

"See you here in 2 years on this day"

Those words rang thorough her head "What is today!?" she looked at her calendar. "Holy! It's today!" she jumped out of her room ignoring the grunts and ran down the stairs into the wall. "OwieI really should put a pillow there" she rubbed her head and walked out to the park.

"I wish Eriol was here." Sakura rubbed her arms trying to keep warm "I want you.come back to me." Sakura felt her feet taking her some where, she looked up. A blue cherry tree was there light shining onto the ground and a boy, a boy was sitting at the base of the tree. Sakura reconized him immediately. Sakura dropped her bag that she carried with and jumped into his arms "Eriol!" she sobbed and was way over happy.

Eriol looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura wrapped her arms around Eriol's shoulder and then looked back at him. Eriol leaned closer Sakura felt his breathe againtest her cheek 'Finally no body to interup!' Sakura's voice sqealed in her head. Eriol's lips touched hers in a very light way. 'His lips are so soft' Sakura though then she opened his lips with her tounge and slipped her tounge in. Eriol's was a bit surprised but kissed back, his tounge teasing hers.

They finally pulled apart like after what seemed to be hours. Sakura breathed heavily, she looked at Eriol trying not to cry "Will you ever leave me again?" He looked back at her the gentle wind went thorough her hair. Eriol took her into his arms "I will never leave you." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Sakura laied againtest him and Eriol took her into an embrace.they both said at the same time

_"Ai Shiteru"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_ Owari _**
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_
So how was it? 
If you want a sample of the song [email me][1]! 
Please Review!! Thank you! ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:shinigami_sakura@yahoo.com



End file.
